


Doctor Who?

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, When a Brit loves an American, doctor who - Freeform, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Jemma can't believe Daisy has never seen Doctor Who. Daisy agrees to watch it for one reason only, a reason Jemma is surprised to hear.For the prompt: Skimmons + "You've seriously never seen Dr. Who?"
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Femslash February, Women of the MCU





	Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the9muses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, Rhys! Hope you enjoy

“Wait, what? What do you mean, you’ve never seen _Doctor Who_?” Jemma sounded as stunned as she had when Daisy had told her that she had never had a cup of tea in her life.

“I still have no idea what we’re talking about,” Daisy repeated now a bit cautiously, hoping she wasn’t about to find out that she had insulted her girlfriend.

“It’s a television show, going back all the way to 1963 in Britain,” Jemma explained. “My mum used to watch it even when she was a little girl.”

Daisy shrugged, feeling a bit relieved. “I’m not British, Jem, this shouldn’t be news to you.”

Jemma folded her arms. “Well, I’m not Italian but I still know who Michelangelo is.”

“Man, you sure have a high opinion of this show,” Daisy mused, trying to go back to the work she’d been doing on her laptop.

“It’s a British institution,” Jemma insisted. “I’ve never met someone who hasn’t seen a single _Doctor Who_ episode.”

Daisy sighed and opened a fresh tab on her browser window. “Hold on, I’m looking it up now.”

After a minute or so on the show’s Wikipedia page, Daisy still felt perplexed.

“Give me a two-minute rundown on the premise, because I’m completely in the dark,” she eventually requested Jemma, who eagerly complied.

Nevertheless, Daisy felt no less confused at the end of it.

“That is easily the strangest plot for a show that I’ve ever heard of.”

“I promise, it’s actually not that hard to follow,” Jemma insisted. “And it’s a fun watch. Who doesn’t like adventures involving time travel?”

Daisy raised her eyebrows. “The people who got stuck in them I’m sure.”

“Well, the characters are usually enjoying the ride, at least,” Jemma said, grabbing the remote and pulling up her streaming program on the TV. “Come on, let’s watch a bit tonight, say, five episodes? If you give me five episodes I promise you’ll love it after, and in the off chance you don’t, then I’ll never force it upon you again.”

Daisy sighed dramatically, resigning herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to get any more work done for now and closing her laptop. “Fine, I’ll watch it with you because I love you, but for no other reason.”

She turned to set her laptop on the table beside them, but when she looked expectantly at Jemma again, she found her girlfriend staring at her, stunned.

“You…you do?” she said softly, and Daisy’s heart stuttered in her chest as she realized why. She suddenly wished she too could time travel, if only so she could go back and catch those words before they’d come out of her mouth. Not because she didn’t mean them, but because she’d wished to say them in a more intentional way when the right moment came.

But now, she just smiled, reaching over and taking her girlfriend’s hand. “Jem, I’ve been in love with you since the week I met you. This shouldn’t be news.”

Her girlfriend still looked rather satarry-eyed. “But you…you’ve never said it before.”

Daisy smiled. “Well then let me make sure I got the message across.” She leaned forward and kissed Jemma for a long moment. “I love you,” she repeated when she pulled away.

Jemma beamed at her. “I love you, too.”


End file.
